Ammunition handling systems employed in connection with tanks are previously well known in this art. As a rule, the available space in the tank is limited, which places extreme technical demands on the ammunition handling which must be effected rapidly and reliably. On occasions, the ammunition feed system in the tank may break down, which may give rise to a tactically difficult situation. Most often, one or a few rounds should be sufficient to "shoot through" or withdraw from a given combat situation.